<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>overheat by yoogiboobi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27460408">overheat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoogiboobi/pseuds/yoogiboobi'>yoogiboobi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, M/M, Nothing to see here, just mid-sex banter, lazy sex on suna's part</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:34:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27460408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoogiboobi/pseuds/yoogiboobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><br/>“Can you take this seriously? It’s forty degrees outside and our AC is broken."</p><p>“I’m taking this <i>very</i> seriously, Sunarin.”</p><p> </p><p>—<br/>It's forty degrees outside and their AC is broken.<br/>Somehow, Suna thought sex was a good idea.<br/>It wasn't.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>312</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>overheat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i’m deep in my cozy autumn feels, i don’t know where this summery monstrosity came from.</p><p>they're both in their twenties here.<br/>for non-Celsius folks, 40ºC equals to 104°F.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—</p><p> </p><p>“This is the fucking worst idea we’ve ever had.”</p><p>“<em>We</em>? You started it. And then volunteered to be up there.”</p><p>It’s a muggy sunday morning. The clock hasn’t hit midday yet, but already the heat melts through concrete and brick to enter their house like an unwelcome guest. In the darkness of their bedroom, with the blinds half closed, Osamu had been lying on the bed, glaring at the ceiling, trying to keep the heat at bay by willpower alone. It didn’t work. It worked even less when Suna stirred awake and went straight into horny demon mode.</p><p>That’s how they find themselves in their current predicament. Osamu, lying on his back. Suna, on top, straddling him with those long legs of his as his hips roll with just about as much vigour as a melting popsicle in the sun.</p><p>“How does it feel, being down there? Doing nothing,” asks Suna.</p><p>Osamu crosses one arm behind his head. They’ve gone past the <em> sticky </em> stage of sweat—it’s downright <em> wet </em> where their hips meet, where Suna’s thighs are spread open over his lap. The sheets feel damp under Osamu’s body, Suna’s skin glistens in the light that slips from under the blinds and past the curtains. Everything feels wet, hot, and unpleasant—except Suna. Suna feels wet and hot and <em> good </em> around him. He always does.</p><p>“There are worse places to be,” he says with an upward quirk of his mouth. His hand runs across the inside of Suna’s sweat-slick thigh and the fold of his hip, his eyes follow the movement of lithe muscle shifting under damp skin. “The view is superb.”</p><p>“I’ll bet it is—<em>fuck,</em>” Suna sinks down on him with a sharp motion of his hips. Osamu wonders if he’s hit a sweet spot, but, “It’s so fucking hot. I’m tired.”</p><p>Osamu hums, lazy. “Yes. You’re very hot, indeed.”</p><p>“Can you take this seriously? It’s forty degrees outside and our AC is broken.”</p><p>“I’m taking this <em> very </em> seriously, Sunarin.” He punctuates his words by thrusting his hips up into Suna, eliciting a strangled gasp from him. “I told you we could do this in the shower. You’re the one who insisted on doing it here, like this. If you’re suffering, you only got yourself to blame.”</p><p>Suna resumes his hip rolling. “It’s too much work. In the shower.”</p><p>“Oh, because this is so much easier? I would have pinned your face against the wall and the only thing you’d have to do is stand there, taking it. Cold tile against your skin, cool water on your back, hm? What’s so difficult about that?”</p><p>“Bullshit. You and I both know you like watching me when I come. You would have me with my back against the wall, feet off the floor, and bouncing me on your arms.”</p><p>He’s not wrong.</p><p>“You say that as if it’s not turning you on just thinking about it. But again, what’d be so difficult about that on <em> your </em> end?”</p><p>“There’s a lot of muscle tension involved from both parts, I’ll have you know!”</p><p>“Is there, now? More than this? Seems to me like you’re doing all the work here. So selfless of you.” Osamu arches his hips up into him again, once. Suna tips forward and braces his hands on his chest, clammy palms against burning skin.</p><p>“Yes,” Suna breathes. “And there’s always the added danger of drowning.”</p><p>Osamu rolls his eyes with a low chuckle. His thoughts flash back to the last time they’d done it in the shower, interrupted when they’d kissed under the shower stream and Suna had choked on a mouthful of water. He’d coughed to the point of bringing tears to his eyes, while Osamu had giggled and patted his back, more for moral support than anything else, until Suna was shoving him off but laughing as well. They’d finished outside, against the sink.</p><p>“You didn’t <em> drown</em>. Just got a bit of water in your lungs.”</p><p>Suna ignores him, pointedly. “Almost drowned, my boner and I. Can’t risk having that happen again so soon.”</p><p>His hair sticks to the top of his forehead and the sides of his face. There’s a drop of sweat running down his chest and the middle line of his abs. His mouth hangs open as he breathes in time with his movements. He’s the hottest thing Osamu has ever seen.</p><p>He feels a new wave of pleasure rolling through him, pooling on his lower belly. “How long have we been going at it? Are you even close?”</p><p>“No. Can’t focus. Too hot. Hurts to move.”</p><p>“I can’t focus either if you keep complaining every two seconds, ya big baby. Just shut your trap and get on with it. Think I’m starting to sweat through the mattress.”</p><p>Suna stills. “<em>Get on with it</em>? Show a little respect for the work I’m doing here, will you?”</p><p>That does it for Osamu. He flips them around and slams Suna against the mattress instead. Suna goes down with a surprised noise, but then just lies there, looking up at Osamu with a self-satisfied smirk on his face, like this had been his plan all along and Osamu had walked right into his trap.</p><p>Bare, wet skin glides together. Their panting breaths mingle in the sliver of space between their faces. Being so bodily close is absolutely <em> stifling,</em> but, strangely, Suna isn’t complaining anymore. Osamu wrecks his stupid smile by kissing it off his lips with his teeth and tongue while he slides back inside him and <em> really </em> fucks him.</p><p>“Next time your lazy ass changes its mind and wants to get rammed into the mattress, how about you just ask me instead, hm? Don’t gotta rile me up like that.”</p><p>“Where would the fun in that be?”</p><p>Osamu grinds deep inside him and slips a hand between their bodies to tug at the hardness that presses into his stomach.</p><p>“You’re a fiend.”</p><p>Suna’s eyes close all the way with a smile and a happy moan.</p><p>“Love you too, ‘Samu.”</p><p> </p><p>There are two wet, dark imprints of bodies on the grey sheets by the time they’re done. One is Osamu-shaped, the other is Suna-shaped.</p><p>They go for a second round not long after—in the shower.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>—</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/yoongoboongi">twt ♡</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>